Mi dulce y linda flor
by Ada Ross
Summary: ¡Hey! El premio es tu dulce y linda flor. Y Ling decide quién será la suya. Ling/Lanfan. Oneshot.


Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío, definitivamente. Y _Mi dulce y linda flor _es de la banda sonora de Mulán, que es de Disney.

* * *

**Mi dulce y linda flor**

****

* * *

_"Cuanto tiempo ya marchando a la batalla,_

_cual rebaño haciendo ruido que no calla._

_Golpes de tambor y de dolor,__¡no puede ser peor!_

_¡Hey! El premio es tu dulce y linda flor."_

Mi dulce y linda flor

* * *

Su madre ya se lo había explicado muchas veces, cada noche mientras le arropaba entre mullidas mantas antes de dormirse. Una especie de oración que iluminaba los ojos negros del pequeño príncipe con emoción. Sí, su madre le había contado las grandes gestas de los ilustres guerreros del clan Yao, e incluso las de su padre, el mismísimo Emperador. Sus maestros también le habían relatado aquellas honorables proezas; pero estos se limitaban a simples logros militares. Y Ling, aunque hábil, nunca había sentido especial debilidad por los asuntos bélicos.

En cambio, la versión que su madre le contaba todas las noches hablaba de algo más: de guerreros valientes y nobles que combatían, no sólo por defender Xing, sino por sus mujeres. La primera vez que oyó la declaración, el pequeño Ling se había asombrado, incapaz de comprender del todo qué significaba. Su le madre le había sonreído y le había dicho, con voz dulce:

―Escucha, cariño. Los guerreros de Xing pelean con entusiasmo, porque saben que cuando la guerra acabe tendrán una mujer que les espera. O podrán encontrar una esposa. Las mujeres de Xing aprecian mucho que un hombre sea fuerte y capaz de combatir por su país. ¡Es el premio que recibe todo guerrero, su dulce y linda flor!

Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en la mente de Ling.

**x x x**

―Oye, Lanfan.

La niña volvió el rostro hacia Ling, apartando la mirada del estanque donde las carpas acudían ansiosas hacia la comida que ella les había lanzado.

―¿Sí, señor Ling?

Ling frunció el ceño. Aún sonaba extraño que alguien de su misma edad se refiriese a él como "señor Ling"; pero Lanfan era, después de todo, sirvienta de su familia -por mucho que él la considerase una amiga-.

―Tú serás mi guardaespaldas ¿no?

Lanfan pestañeó, desconcertada.

―Sí. Es mi deber protegerle ―afirmó la niña, con determinación.

El joven príncipe se arrodilló frente al estanque, al lado de Lanfan. Frotó ligeramente su barbilla, pensativo.

―Eso quiere decir que tú me cuidarás.

La muchachita volvió a parpadear. Musitó un tímido "sí" por respuesta y agachó la cabeza. Ling, no obstante, parecía ocupado ordenado ideas dentro de su cabeza.

―Mi madre me ha dicho que los guerreros de Xing van a la guerra para proteger la paz del país, porque así protegen a sus familias ―hizo una pausa―... y a sus mujeres. Y que también un hombre, si es valiente y combate sin temor, se ganará el corazón de una mujer. Ellas les cuidan siempre, y ellos a cambio las salvan de cualquier peligro ―finalizó, resuelto y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Lanfan observó a su joven señor durante unos segundos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas e incapaz de articular una palabra. Lanzó otro montoncito de pan hacia el agua cristalina, y decidió fijar la vista en los peces que acudían a la comida para esquivar la mirada curiosa de Ling.

―Lanfan ―dijo, con voz firme y tomándola del hombro―, te prometo que yo seré como esos guerreros. Tú cuidarás de mí, y yo pelearé si hace falta para que nada malo te pase¿vale? ―entonces, sonriendo, añadió ― ¡Serás mi mujer!

Por enésima vez, la niña pestañeó. Sólo que esta vez un rubor muy marcado teñía todo su rostro y un balbuceo atropellado hizo las veces de respuesta, que Ling apenas pudo descifrar.

**x x x**

Aquella noche su madre, como siempre, acudió hasta su habitación para darle las buenas noches. Sin embargo, Ling no estaba por la labor de meterse en la cama enseguida e irse a dormir como solía hacer. Decidido y con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos, se plantó delante de su madre, sentada al lado de su futón. Su aún corta estatura le obligaba a contemplar directamente a los ojos de ella.

―Madre, quiero decirte una cosa.

―Dime, Ling.

El niño tomó aire.

―¡Ya sé quien será mi dulce y linda flor!

La mujer alzó las cejas exageradamente, ocultando de forma parcial una sonrisa.

―¿Quién será la afortunada, cariño?

Con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y cabeza altiva, Ling sentenció, seguro:

―¡Lanfan!

**-FIN-**

* * *

Vale. Tengo un problema con la banda sonora de Mulán, y es que casi todas las canciones me recuerdan a personajes de Xing. Ya tenía la idea de hacer fic con ésta, una de mis preferidas; pero no se me ocurría cómo plantearla exactamente. Y entonces, un día, se me encendió una lucecita y salió esta cosa tan tonta xD. Quiero escribir más Ling/Lanfan.


End file.
